


A Slap to the Face

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Slap to the Face

Dean walked in his front door the next day, dropping his bag on the floor. He planned to shower, and head over to your place to see if you wanted to grab lunch. “Dean!” He sighed as he instantly heard his father’s voice. 

“Welcome home, dad.” He told him. “Can we catch up later? I wanna shower.” 

“I met your girlfriend.” He ignored him. 

Dean frowned at that. “You did?” He looked at him as they met up in the living room. “Hope you were nice to her.” 

John nodded. “Had to kick Lisa off her property.” He explained. “Then she invited me in for food, and told me about the past month.” 

“Shit, Lisa showed up?” Dean shook his head. “Glad you scared her off.” He sighed. “Yeah, we’re new but best thing to happen to me.” He smiled boyishly. “She’s great. The guys love her, too.” He noted. “If you’re still home Saturday we all eat at her house.” 

John crossed his arms. “I want you to end it.” He said simply. 

Dean stared at him. “What? Why?!” He couldn’t figure it out. “She wouldn’t tell anyone anything.” 

John shook his head. “I know she wouldn’t. Dean, she’s too nice. She’s a good girl. She shouldn’t be hanging out with any of you. Let alone as a girlfriend. What’s going to happen when someone roughs her up? Or one of you boys gets booked and she has to watch Sam try and figure it out? She can’t even throw a punch!” He sighed. “Ain’t nothing wrong with her, but she’s not for you.” He said seriously. “It’s safer for her for you to end it now.”

Dean shook his head. “I like her!” 

“It wasn’t a request.” John said sternly. “That’s an order.”

“For once I’m not taking an order.” He snapped, walking back out. He clenched his jaw and looked at your house, walking over. He wouldn’t be breaking things off with you. He was falling for you and loved that you were sweet. He knew all the toughness in his life and you were fresh air to him. 

When you opened the door, you smiled as he hugged you tight. You hugged him back, kissing his cheek. “Welcome back.”

He squeezed you. “Thanks. I missed you.” He rubbed your back. “Mind if I stay here a couple days?” He asked, not wanting to go home while his father was there.

“Sure. What’s wrong? You look upset.” You led him inside. 

He shook his head. “My dad and I butt heads sometimes.” He sighed. “Can I shower and then we cuddle?” He loved getting to just hang out with you on the couch watching a movie. “I’ll text Sammy to bring me clothes.” 

“Of course.” You smiled. “Want me to get them for you? I don’t mind.”

“I’ll text him. Don’t want you getting the brunt of my dad being an ass.” He gave you a small smile. “And I’ll get us take out for dinner.” 

“Okay. I’ll freshen up.” You said excitedly. “Go shower and I’ll make us a snack.” You kissed his cheek. 

Dean nodded, heading towards the stairs to use your shower. “Thanks, babe.” 

You blew him a kiss and went to fix your hair and light makeup. Hearing a knock at the door not long after you heard the water start, you assumed it was Sam bringing Dean his clothes. However, you were surprised to see John when you answered. “Dean’s in the shower, but I can tell him you came over?” 

“I came over to talk to you, sweetheart.” He nodded. “Have a minute? Come out here.” 

“What’s up?” You asked, stepping on the porch and shutting the door. No need to let bugs in. “Does this have something to do with Dean being upset?”

“Probably. Told him to break things off with you.” He said simply. You stared at him in shock. “You’re too sweet, too good.” He went on. “You don’t need to be mixed up with him and the guys. What happens when someone who hates him goes after you? Or one of them gets booked and you’re watching Sam try to figure it out? It’s safer for you to break things off now.” He shrugged. 

You surprised both of you by slapping him across the face. Instantly your hand went to your mouth. “I’m sorry!” You managed. 

He looked at you and chuckled. “Guess you do have a little bit of fight in you.” 

You sighed. “I just...he’s happy! Doesn’t that matter?!” You hugged yourself. “Don’t you want him to have someone who cares about him despite him being a criminal- his word, by the way.” You added. “Or would you rather him have someone who might get him into  _ worse _ trouble?”

He shrugged after a minute. “And if he gets you in trouble?” He countered. 

“I’m a big girl.” You shrugged. “I like Dean, and he’s a good guy. They all are. They’re nice, and they’ve made me feel welcome.” You said in defense of your boyfriend and the guys. “And if you have any other reason, please tell me and I’ll gladly tell you why he’s worth the risk to me.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you spotted Sam out of the corner of your eye walking towards the two of you. “Hey, Sam. You can just go put them outside the bathroom door.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded his head and side stepped so he could pass you both. He had no idea what the hell was going on. As he neared the bathroom, he heard the water shut off, so he knocked. “Here’s your clothes, Dean. And why is dad outside with Y/N?” 

“Shit.” Dean mumbled. “I swear, he better not be telling her that we need to break up.” He groaned. 

“Why would he tell her that?” Sam furrowed his brows as Dean cracked the door to take the bag.

“He told me to.” Dean said quickly. “That she’s too good and it’ll suck when something happens.” He sighed. “He told me it was an order. Told him I’m not taking that order and walked out.” 

That shocked Sam. “You never go against dad.”

“Yeah, well. She’s worth it.” He sighed. “Thanks for the clothes. I’ll be out in a sec. Please make sure he’s not making her cry.” He asked Sam. “I’m staying here for a couple days as long as he doesn’t fuck me over.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded. You were his friend too, so he would hate it if John scared you away. Turning, he went back down the stairs and out the front door. “Everything okay?” 

John shot him a look. “Guess neither Dean or her are backing down.” He shook his head. “She slapped me.” 

You blushed as Sam looked at you, a bit impressed. “I said sorry.” You pouted. “It just...happened.” You muttered.

Sam smirked at that and shrugged at his father. “Sorry, dad. Looks like you won’t win this one.” He couldn’t  _ wait _ for Dean to hear that you slapped John. He was amused as all hell. 

John shook his head. “Alright, I don’t want to say I told you so.” He sighed. 

“...You’re still welcome for Saturday dinners.” You told him. “Everyone brings something. Benny brings drinks, Kevin brings a dessert, things like that.” 

“No beer.” Sam told him quickly. “Y/N doesn’t drink, so we respect that.” He explained.

John gave a bit of an eye roll. “Yeah, I’ll see.” He said gruffly before stomping off. He left on a ride, and came back to everything different. He didn’t like it. 

You let out a sigh and looked at Sam. “I don’t think he likes me.”

Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “He doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth.” He teased you. He kissed the top of your head. “Alright, I’m gonna go and let you deal with Dean.” He chuckled.

You smiled and poked his side. “Come by for breakfast tomorrow?” You asked. “I’ll make pancakes. I don’t go into work until 11.”

“Okay.” He automatically agreed. “See you.” He squeezed you before going back down the porch steps. 

Turning, you walked in as Dean was reaching for the door. “What did my dad want?” He asked, worried. 

“Let’s get that snack and I’ll tell you.” You took his hand and shut the door, tugging him to the kitchen. “He wanted us to break up.”

“Figured.” He grumbled. “Hope he wasn’t an ass?” You didn’t deserve that. 

You shrugged. “I mean, telling someone they shouldn’t be with someone is being a jerk.” You noted. “And...I may have slapped him…” You told him. 

He looked at you and beamed. “You slapped him?” He laughed. “Like. A legit slap?” He asked. You nodded at him, blushing. “That’s great.” 

“I instantly apologized. I felt bad!” You told him as you moved around to get a snack together. “Defended us being together.” Sure, it was really new, but that didn’t matter. You weren’t a fan of how John was approaching this. Was he saying Dean didn’t deserve to have a ‘good’ person care about him? 

He pulled you close and kissed all over your face. “You’re incredible.” He grinned as you giggled. “I wish I could have seen that. Honestly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get slapped.” 

You blushed further. “He had it coming!” You huffed. “Wanting to decide what you want for you.” You scrunched your nose. “So rude.”

He kissed you gently. “Thank you for defending us.” He said softly. “Means a lot to me.” He hugged you close, smiling as you hugged him back. “Now, let’s get that snack and watch a movie.” 

* * *

That Saturday, you honestly expected that John wouldn’t join in the dinner. You doubted he’d change his mind about you both. You were making a baked ziti for dinner, and Dean said he’d provide the garlic bread- you were assuming store bought, but you didn’t care. “It’s open!” You said when you heard a knock. “In here!” You added once you heard footsteps. It sounded like Benny from how heavy they were. “You didn’t have to come in through here, Benny.” You giggled and turned. “Oh, hi, John.” You blinked, surprised to see him standing there. “I didn’t expect you to actually come.” You admitted. “And you brought cream soda.” You smiled. “I can put those in the fridge.”

He nodded and handed them over. “The boys wouldn’t stop giving me shit all week about how I wasn’t nice to their favorite person.” He sighed. “And how you’re a good cook.” He added, making you chuckle. “Smells good in here.” 

“Thanks.” You put them in the fridge. “I’m making baked ziti. Oh! Do you have allergies?” You asked. “I know Cas prefers lactose free things, so I made him his own little baked ziti thing with no cheese.”

He shook his head. “I like pretty much everything.” He leaned against the counter. “When do the others get here?” He asked as he watched you move around. 

You glanced at the clock. “Well, they should start showing up any minute now.” You told him. As if on cue, your backdoor opened and Kevin walked in. “Hi, Kevin.” You smiled. “What kind of dessert are we getting tonight?” You asked.

“Key lime pie and whipped cream.” He held up the bag with a grin. 

“Sounds yummy.” You helped him put it in the fridge. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. And Cas is parking the car. Saw him pulling up as I was getting out of the car.” He motioned behind him. “I think he got stuff for a salad or something.” 

“Perfect.” You handed him the plates. “Can you please set up out back?” You turned to John. “You can go sit out there if you’d like.” You told him as Cas walked in. “hey, Cas.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He went to do just that, not missing how the guys hugged you as they each came in. The atmosphere was just so kind. It was a huge difference from dinners at the Winchester house. He couldn’t imagine the guys rough housing here. 

Soon, everyone was sitting around the table outside. “Oh, Dean, can you grab the vegan cheese in the fridge for Cas?” You asked him. “It’s on the top shelf.”

“Sure, babe.” He went to do that. 

Cas smiled at you. “You didn’t have to…but thank you.” He said sincerely. “I could have gone without cheese.”

“That wouldn’t do.” You smiled. 

“Oh, sugar. I left a pair of jeans I managed to rip if you could patch ‘em up? I’d appreciate it greatly.” Benny asked. 

You nodded at him as Dean came back out. “Of course. I have a pair of Dean’s, too. Anyone else need something stitched?”

“Not stitched, but blood removal?” Cas asked. “A shirt.”

“Just put it in my laundry room and I’ll get that out for you.” You smiled, taking a sip of your drink. “Now enough about that! How was your week Benny?” You asked as everyone started eating. Dean kissed your cheek before taking his first bite. He always mumbled how good it was, no matter what you made. 

“Just a couple bar fights this week.” Benny grinned. “More time for motorcycle building at the shop.” He chuckled. “This is really good.” He complimented. 

“Thank you, Benny. And I'm glad to see I didn't need to dig out my first aid kit again!” You teased. 

He laughed. “Not after the scolding I got last week.” 

You grinned at that. “I’m glad it worked.” 

“For all of us.” Kevin smiled, even though he rarely had anything he needed you to do. “Oh, and I have an update for your system. I’ll do that before I leave tonight.” 

John just listened to you and the boys. He had never seen them so down to earth and just enjoying their time. Especially Dean and Sam. They never seemed comfortable like that in front of him. 

As you got dessert, John went to help you. “Sweetheart, if I left you with my vest, could you fix a patch for me? It’s a prized possession so I’m trusting you with a lot.” 

“Sure.” You agreed. “I’ll make sure to take good care of it.” You promised. “Just have Dean put it with my sewing supplies.” 

“Thanks.” He said softly. “Tonight’s been a real treat.” His tone was honest. “I can see why the boys like coming over so much.” 

You smiled at that. “Glad you came. I just want them all to have a safe spot.” You shrugged. “Somewhere they can just relax, and have a nice family dinner.”

“Makes sense. I’ve never seen them so calm at dinner.” He chuckled. “That was a first.” It was obvious you were a good thing for them. He was still a bit apprehensive, though. 

“Hopefully you’ll come by more often.” You told him as you went out to pass the pie around. “Who wants whipped cream?”


End file.
